The present invention relates in general to the creation, modification, and expansion of music, and in particular to methodology employing the determination and application of mathematical relationships to musical elements such as chords, chord progressions, arpeggios, scales, instruments, and the like such that creation, identification, modification, and expansion of these elements can be accomplished for creative utilization in the music.
Both professional and amateur musicians usually are interested in expanding and/or improving their respective capabilities in the performance of music to thereby produce a unique sound, a unique presentation, and/or a unique instrumentation. Such expansion and improvement can be found in enhanced utilization of special chords, chord progressions, arpeggios, scales, instruments, and the like such that a single composition can be composed in a multitude of styles that create and maintain listener interest. Up to the present time, however, the accomplishment of this greater versatility in music has generally been limited either to a trial-and-error approach employing a musical instrument itself or to utilization of a significantly restricted music-analysis device. With exemplary regard to the latter restricted device, each of these devices provides little else beyond (1) fingering information for a predetermined and non-modifiable number of relatively simple chords or scales (but not both); (2) a predetermined and non-modifiable number of replicable instruments; and (3) single-mode viewability of a chord or scale notational-replication. In other words, these prior art devices do not provide unfettered creativity in the production of music in accord with the outcome sought by creative musicians.
In view of the restrictive nature of the prior art, both as to apparatus and resulting methodology, it is apparent that significant benefits would be gained from a formative approach that is effective in providing enhanced and significant aid in the understanding, modification, and application of various musical elements within a musical composition.
Consequently, a primary object of the present invention is to provide methodology wherein a musician is able to draw from non-preset resources for creating/formulating, identifying, modifying, and expanding musical composition elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide non-preset resources non-limitedly including musical chord progressions, chord, arpeggio, scale, and instrument identifications and replications, keyboard/fretboard fingering, and staff and tablature notations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide integration of the products of the non-preset resources for selective choice therefrom for composing music.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means for projecting the products of the non-preset resources as a viewable image of at least one of a musical staff image, keyboard image, fretboard/finger board image, and a tablature image.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide means for saving/storing to products of the non-preset resources for future recall.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.